Many wireless communications devices transmit and receive electromagnetic signals through antennas. In order to improve reception, conventional devices utilize receive diversity antennas where two or more antennas are used to receive an incoming signal. The multiple versions of the incoming signal may be simultaneously received through the antennas and processed to increase signal quality or the incoming signal may be received through a selected antenna having better performance than other antennas. Typically, the transmission of outgoing signals cannot be improved by simply transmitting the outgoing signals through diversity antennas. As a result, many wireless communication systems suffer from an unbalanced communication channel where improved reception efficiency at a communication device is not matched by any improvement in transmission efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for an antenna system having receive diversity antennas and a configurable transmission antenna.